Amara
Amara was the former handmaiden of Qetsiyah and is Silas' true love. She's was world's very first immortal woman. Amara is the origin or progenitor of a line of doppelgängers that have come to be known as the Petrova doppelgängers. Her known doppelgängers are Tatia, Katerina and Elena. Amara's also the oldest known member of the Petrova family. Amara'' was' a''' '''very'' distant ance's'tor of the Petrova Family '''and' the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline. History Amara was born some time between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C (assumed to be 1st century B.C.). Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Amara fell in love with a young, gifted and powerful witch named Silas. Amara was Qetsiyah's, also a powerful witch, handmaiden. Despite Silas and Amara's love for each other, their love was forbidden as Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Silas desired to live forever with Amara, therefore, he desired immortality. Silas manipulated Qetsiyah into creating an immortality spell by telling Qetsiyah that he doesn't ever want to be parted from her, even by death. Although Qetsiyah was in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate Qetsiyah's affections, as he was in love with Amara. Silas had planned on using the immortality elixir for himself and Amara instead of himself and Qetsiyah like he had promised. On Silas' wedding night with Qetsiyah, he stole the immortality elixir that he and Qetsiyah were meant to consume and consummate their eternity together. Silas and Amara drank the immortality elixir together and become the world's first immortal man and woman. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracked Silas down and discovered Silas' secret and the truth. Qetsiyah discovered that Silas' betrayal was even worse than what she had or wanted to believe. Not only had Silas given her immortality spell to another woman, but the woman whom he gave her immortality to, the woman he chose over Qetsiyah, was her own handmaiden, Amara. Feeling angered, enraged and betrayed by both Silas and Amara, Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality, which she revealed to Amara before desiccating her. Qetsiyah confronted Silas and offered him the cure and made him believe that she used another cure on Amara and had killed her. Silas went into his hideout and on seeing blood everywhere, believed that Qetsiyah had brutally killed Amara. On top of it, Qetsiyah showed Silas' "Amara's heart" in her hands, telling Silas that she had slit Amara's throat and cut out her heart. After faking Amara's death, Qetsiyah lured Silas to a remote island and entombed him with the only cure for immortality, hoping that he would take it and die a mortal death, so that he would cross over to the Other Side. After Qetsiyah dessicated Amara, she used Amara as the physical anchor for the Other Side, binding its existence to her immortal life. Qetsiyah needed the anchor to be something both indestructible and eternal, hence Amara, who was immortal. After Qetsiyah was murdered by the Travellers, they took possession of Amara's body. They moved it around for over 2,000 years, ensuring that no one will find it or have access to it. Season Five finds Amara.]] Qetsiyah revealed that Amara was her handmaiden and she killed her brutally out of rage for her part in Silas's betrayal. However, this was revealed to not be the complete truth. It is revealed that Qetsiyah had desiccated Amara and then made Amara the physical anchor for binding the Other Side due to her being indestructible and immortal. This means that Qetsiyah lied about killing Amara to spite Silas. Silas, Damon and Jeremy go to a shipping yard in New Jersey, searching for the anchor to The Other Side. The Travellers fail to intervene. Silas finds Amara and feeds her the blood of a dead Traveller. Silas explains what happened to her and she hugs him, telling him that she loves him and that she's sorry, before drinking his blood in order to obtain the cure as she can no longer live. Amara runs through an alley, arguing with beings that aren't there. Damon finds her there and she questions if he's real. He takes her back to the boarding house and shows her to Elena. Upon seeing Elena, Amara screams at the physical resemblance she bears to her. In Death and the Maiden. Amara is locked in the boarding house basement repeatedly saying she doesn't know to the beings that aren't there. Damon is explaining Amara's situation to Stefan, and then she tries to kill herself. Damon runs in and holds her back but she says she doesn't want to live anymore. Qetsiyah agrees to do a spell to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side, so that she can finally kill Amara and Silas. Qetsiyah says she needs doppelganger blood to complete the spell because there is no source like a moon. Elena takes Qetsiyah to see Amara, who is fine now and sat on a chair. She is shocked to see Qetsiyah as she walks through the door. Amara starts to look frightened. Stefan kidnapped Amara so that he can lure Silas away. After Amara begged Silas to kill her, he took the knife and aimed for her throat. Stefan came and stopped him. Stefan killed Silas. Amara took the same knife and stabbed herself. Personality Human Not much is known of Amara's personality, but from what has been seen in flashbacks, she seems to be a young, innocent, beautiful and elegant lady. Silas called her an angel, hinting at a highly virtuous personality, however, as Qetsiyah's handmaiden, it was also highly unlikely that she was unaware of Qetsiyah's strong feelings for Silas, or that Silas was using Qetsiyah to attain the secret of immortality. Amara could be seen as slightly selfish by nature. Qetsiyah says that Amara was someone who was close to her yet Amara betrayed Qetsiyah by falling in love with the same man she was in love with and engaged to be married to (Silas). Amara seemed to have zero regrets about betraying Qetsiyah in regards to Silas, as for Amara, her love for Silas was strong enough for her to go through with betraying Qetsiyah. In the present time, Amara has become human once more after 2,000 years due to consuming the cure for immortality through Silas' blood. After being cured, Amara desires to die in order to end her 2,000 year suffering. It is clear that though her love for Silas was indeed very powerful and strong, as for her, it caused her to sin, her desire for death to end her pain was just as strong. Amara kills herself as a mortal by stabbing her self. She has presumably crossed over to the metaphysical plane where dead human souls go and where she is finally at peace. Immortal Amara desired immortality and wanted to live forever so she could spend an eternity with Silas. Silas had created the very first spell of immortality alongside Qetsiyah, whom Amara was the handmaiden to. Amara consumed the immortality elixir alongside Silas, and became the world's first immortal woman. However, Amara's life and eternity didn't go as planned, as Qetsiyah discovered her and Silas' betrayal. She was then desiccated by Qetsiyah, used as the physical anchor for the Other Side and then entombed where she ended up starving and desiccating and being trapped within her own body for over 2,000 years. As the anchor to the Other Side, Amara ended up feeling every single supernatural death for over 2,000 years. Each time a supernatural being passed on, they would go through her. Amara's body was being protected by the Travellers so that nobody would have access to her body. After 2,000 years, Amara is finally awoken. For being trapped inside of her own body for over 2,000 years, it appears to have driven Amara extremely insane, unstable and crazy as she was seen talking to figures that weren't there about it or something not being their decision. It is very clear that Amara has suffered severe emotional, mental and psychological trauma for the past 2,000 years, similar to what her true love Silas endured when he was entombed in darkness for eternity, desiccating and starving. Amara is cured of her 2,000 year old immortality after she consumes the cure for immortality through Silas' blood. Physical Appearance Amara is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her doppelgangers and descendants: Tatia, Katerina and Elena. She wore long dresses, sandals with straps, hair tied with braids and fabric covering her face when she was alive as a human before becoming Immortal. Relationships Silas Not much is known about the history of their relationship, but it was Silas' strong love for Amara that motivated him to become immortal so that they could spend an eternity together. Amara was deeply in love with Silas, so much, as she consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas so that she could live forever and spend an eternity with him. From the flashbacks, it is clear that Amara's relationship with Silas was rather forbidden, as Amara was not only the handmaiden to Qetsiyah, but Silas was also engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. After Silas learned of Amara's murder, he was visibly shaken and emotionally distraught. Qetsiyah made it impossible for Silas and Amara to be reunited together in death by creating The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural creatures and beings such as witches/warlocks, vampires, doppelgängers, werewolves, etc, to go to after they die. Since Silas has risen from his tomb of darkness of two millennia, Silas has made it his number one goal to consume The Cure, have the Other Side destroyed, and then die, so that he can pass on and be reunited in true death with Amara. After 2,000 years, Silas and Amara are reunited. Amara has gone crazy due to being the anchor to the Other Side and has therefore, suffered immense pain and torture. Amara obtains the cure for Silas' blood telling him that she loves him but that she cannot live any longer and wants to end her pain. Silas and Amara's ultimate fate is a very tragic one. Silas is killed by Stefan and crosses over to the Other Side before Silas ever had a chance to destroy the Other Side and be reunited with Amara in death. Amara, as a result of being the anchor, could feel Silas' death as he passed on to the Other Side. As a result of suffering for 2,000 years without Silas and enduring endless torture, Amara tells a dead Silas that their eternity begins after she dies. She then kills herself by stabbing herself with the same blade that Silas was killed with. Although Amara desired to be at peace with Silas in true death, it turns out that this will not happen as Qetsiyah transfered the anchor from Amara to Bonnie. This means that Silas and Amara's love story ended in tragedy with Qetsiyah achieving her 2,000 year wish: Amara dies, ending up alone on the metaphysical plane and separated from Silas for eternity and Silas dies and crosses over to Other Side where he is stuck with a dead Qetsiyah, who kills herself as Silas and Amara both die, forever, separating the "two fates" and the pair of starcrossed lovers for eternity and for all time. Qetsiyah Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Although Amara was in love with Silas, her love for him was forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. According to Qetsiyah, she and Amara were not friends. When Qetsiyah had learned that Silas had given immortality to Amara instead of her, Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side so that Silas would not find eternal peace with Amara after he died a mortal death and instead, Silas would be trapped with Qetsiyah for eternity. It is revealed that Qetsiyah did not murder Amara, but instead, used her as a physical anchor for the spell in creating The Other Side. Qetsiyah needed an anchor which was both indestructible and eternal to bind the spell, hence Amara, who was immortal. Amara ended up suffering for over two millennia trapped inside of her own body and seeing endless dead supernatural beings. It is clear that what Qetsiyah did to Amara by using her as an anchor for the Other Side is a fate much worse than actual death for Amara and that it has made Amara become extremely traumatized, emotionally and psychologically unstable and highly overwhelmed. Qetsiyah made Amara suffer just as much as she made Silas suffer by entombing Silas in darkness to starve for 2,000+ years. Qetsiyah conducted her extreme actions towards both Silas and Amara out of pure maliciousness, vengefulness and spite due to Silas and Amara's betrayal. After 2,000 years, Qetsiyah seems to have gotten her wish. Both Silas and Amara die mortal deaths, although Amara dies and crosses over to the metaphysical plane where she will be at peace and Silas dies and crosses over to the Other Side where is stuck with Qetsiyah forever. This means that Qetsiyah has succeeded in separating Silas and Amara for eternity. Ex-Powers and Abilities Because Amara (along with Silas) was truly immortal, she possessed the following abilities. These abilities would strengthen with larger blood consumption: *Immortality:' The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including The Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Durability: Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *Healing Factor:' Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Enhanced Strength: Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of The Brotherhood of the Five. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *'''Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. *'Illusions: '''Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. *'Voice Mimicry: Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. *'''Psychic Pain Infliction: '''Immortals are able to inflict illusion pain. *Mind Compulsion: Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, even while they are on vervain. *'''Advanced Immunity: '''Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or Heart Extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. *Enhanced Reflexes:' Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses: Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'''Eidetic Memory: '''Immortals are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. Ex-Weaknesses *The Cure:' If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) *'Desiccation: Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate or even fossilize into mummification. *Magic: ' Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett has temporarily petrified. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'Hunter's Curse:' If an Immortal kills a hunter from the Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter, However they can overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers:' Silas and Amara's extremely powerful weakness. A witch can easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken the immortal's powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on the immortal being through the doppelgänger. Appearances *Original Sin'' (flashback only) *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Name *'Amara' is feminine name of Greek origin, which means "eternally beautiful" or "o''ne who will be forever beautiful''". It is a short form of the feminine Latin name Amarantha, meaning "unfading" or "a flower that never fades". * The most commonly given meaning for Amara is 'bitter' or 'the bitter one', and the name is often unduly criticised by speakers of some romance languages due to its connection to the word for 'bitter' in their respective languages. However, one must remember that it may be that Amara has the same root as names such as Mary and Maria, and may actually be a variant form. Given that both names contain the stem 'Mar', and Mary is given meanings such as 'sea of bitterness' and 'rebelliousness', it may well be that Amara has a simular meaning and is intended as variation on or bastardized form of the aformentioned name. The suggestion that "Mary" stems from the Egyptian "mr", meaning "love", is also valid for Amara. *Other suggestions claim that Amara has similar meanings to names such as Amarantha or Amarante, or is a shortened form of such names, which stem from the Greek word for 'unfading' (αμαραντος; ''amarantos). *Other spellings of Amara include ''Amar, Amaira, Amairani, Amaraine, Amarainie, Amarah, Amari, Amaria, Amariah, Amaree, Amarie, Amarii, Amarrie, Amaranta, Amaranth, Amarantha, Amaranthe, Amarante, Amantha, Amaranda, Amare. *Other variations of Amara include Amarilia, Amarilla, Amarinda, Amarina, Amarin, Amarinah, Amarine, Amaryn, Amarynah, Amaryne, Amaris, Amaarisah, Amarisa, Amariss, Amarissa, Amarys, Amarysa, Amarysah, Amaryss, Amaryssa, Amaryssah, Maris, Amaryllis, Amarilis, Amarillis, Amaryl, Amaryla, Amarylah, Amarylis, Amarylla, Amaryllah, Mara, Marah, Mahra, Marae, Marra, Marrah. '' Trivia *The spell that binds the other side is bound to Amara. Qetsiyah did this because Amara was immortal and so the other side would exist eternally. *She recently took the cure for immortality by drinking Silas' blood, she's became a mortal human. *Amara's origins are from Ancient Greece. It is unknown or uncertain if Amara was of Greek descent, although it is a possilbiity. * Like Silas, Amara was the progenitor of a bloodline of doppelgängers, known currently as the Petrova Doppelgängers. This is a consequence of Amara becoming truly immortal like Silas, who has his own bloodline of doppelgängers. * Amara was the first woman to ever become immortal. * Like Silas and Qetsiyah, it's not certain if or not Amara was born between 5th century B.C. and 1st century B.C. The canon establishes that the events which occured happened over 2,000 years ago, so it is under the assumption that Amara, Silas and Qetsiyah are actually over 2,000 years old but younger than 2,500 years old. * It is not known if Amara had the exact same abilities as Silas as an immortal. Silas was a very powerful witch and Amara was a human. Silas' powerful psychic abilities could be a result of his abilities as a mortal witch before he became immortal. *Amara is depicted in the Hunter's Mark as the young lady being killed by the witch Qetsiyah. *Tatia, Katerina and Elena are Amara's known doppelgängers and descendants. *Amara is a very distant ancestor to all of the Petrova women. *It was thought for a time that Tatia was the originator of Petrova doppelgängers, but that was proven false. *Since Tatia, Katherine, and Elena were each born 500 years apart, assuming the trend tracks back similarly, it can be inferred that she has only ever had four doppelgängers - an unnamed woman born during the 5th century, Tatia born during the 10th century, Katherine born during the 15th century, and Elena born during the 20th century. *Silas and Amara are the only characters whose first names begin and end with the same letter ("S" and "A"). *Amara has no known last name; it is likely that she hadn't any. *Silas and Amara's names also both have five letters. *It is assumed that like Tatia and Katherine, Amara must've had a child in order for her doppelgänger bloodline to have begun and continued. *Amara's the fourth character to be portrayed by Nina Dobrev after Elena, Katherine and Silas. She's the third character to be portrayed by Dobrev whose true form is as Dobrev. *In ''Handle with Care, Amara was seen hallucinating and arguing with people who weren't there. As the anchor to the other side, Amara existed on both the real world and the other side and could interact with ghosts of supernatural beings. *It is highly likely that all of Amara's doppelgängers are still bound on Earth, alive or on The Other Side, since they are all supernatural beings, just like Silas' doppelgängers. *Amara can see and feel people on The Other Side and in the real world since she is the anchor. *Amara ended up dying by stabbing and killing herself, telling Silas that she loved him and will always love him. She hoped that her eternity with Silas would begin with her death. Amara died and ended up finding peace. *Unfortunately for Amara, Silas died and crossed over to the other side through Amara and before Amara died, Bonnie became the anchor to the other side. Silas is, as of now, stuck on the other side for all eternity and is separated from Amara. *The process of a dying supernatural creature passing through her to go to the other side perfectly explains her psychological pain and insanity after feeling the constant suffering of other beings deaths for centuries. The pain over the centuries had forced Amara to go as far as risking to never again be with her soulmate Silas, by dying and ending up with the mortal dead for all time without him. *Although it is not shown, it is assumed that Stefan buried Amara alongside Silas. *Both Amara and her doppelganger Katherine have taken their own lives. Katherine in 1492 via hanging, Amara stabbing herself. *Silas was the last person to cross over to the other side through Amara; this happened in the final moments of her life in a time when she was still the anchor. Gallery Videos Amara Dies on The Vampire Diaries Season 5|Damon watches Amara's tragic death, in Death and the Maiden Elena Finds Amara Locked Up on The Vampire Diaries Cliffhanger|Elena finally gets to meet Amara (her Ancestor) Amara comes back to life, stabs Silas & meets Elena|Amara's back to life and finally gets to be with Silas Pictures Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden.png|Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden Amara TVD 5x03.jpg tumblr_inline_muujjaICHB1r8ehr2.gif|Amara as a human. tumblr_muuj1f6DdB1qcn7rko6_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go7_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go8_250.gif tumblr_muv58s993h1sks5cco1_500.gif Amara's death place.PNG|Amara's death place heart-brokened Silas.PNG|heart-broken Silas Amara's heart.PNG|Amara's heart Amara.jpg|Amara in Damon's trunk File:Amara TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg 1424418 676553712377725 866187545 n.jpg Amaradeath-5x07.png|Amara's death 1451415 526543380770149 456103604 n.jpg Reference See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased